User blog:Artemis Thorson/Cinema Studios Line-Up for Upcoming Games
Suicide Squad: Escape from Arkham In Suicide Squad: Escape from Arkham, the player will gain access to the characters Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Black Spider, Killer Frost, and King Shark. The six of them are indoctrinated into a government sanctioned task force to infiltrate Arkham Asylum and assassinate the Riddler in order to retrieve secrets he had stolen from A.R.G.U.S. However, complications arise during the mission, specifically Batman and the Joker. They are forced to betray A.R.G.U.S. and escape from Arkham and Gotham City in order to break into A.R.G.U.S. headquarters and assassinate their former boss, Amanda Waller, and steal their freedom back. Voice Cast: *Deadshot: Phil Morris *Harley Quinn: Hynden Walch *Captain Boomerang: Greg Ellis *Black Spider: Kevin Michael Richardson *Killer Frost: Jennifer Hale *King Shark: Steve Blum *Riddler: Adrian Pasdar *Batman: Kevin Conroy *Joker: Dee Bradley Baker *Amanda Waller: Danielle Nicolet *Steve Trevor: Josh Keaton *Bane: Fred Tatasciore *Poison Ivy: Vanessa Marshall *Two-Face: Troy Baker *Penguin: Nolan North *Killer Croc: Steve Blum Injustice: Point of Origin In Injustice: Point of Origin the player will have access to seven available story modes. Each founding member of the Justice League (excluding Cyborg) is given their own story mode which tells the player their origin story. Play as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Aquaman from the mainstream reality from Injustice: Gods Among Us. After you have experienced the creation of these heroes, become all of them at once as you witness the formation of the Justice League (including Cyborg). The original title for this game was Injustice: Origins, but that was already taken. The second title was Injustice: Rise of the Gods, but that name was taken as well.. Voice Cast: *Superman: Tim Daly *Batman: Brian Bloom *Wonder Woman: Cristin Milioti *Green Lantern: Josh Keaton *Flash: Charlie Schlatter *Aquaman: Matt Lanter *Cyborg: Khary Payton *Lex Luthor: Crispin Freeman *Metallo: Nolan North *Brainiac: Corey Burton *Ra's al Ghul: Kevin Conroy *Talia al Ghul: Jennifer Hale *Joker: Troy Baker *Two-Face: Nolan North *Penguin: Nolan North *Harleen Quinzel: Hynden Walch *Queen Hippolyta: Vanessa Marshall *Circe: Tara Strong *Cheetah: Claudia Black *Giganta: Jennifer Hale *Steve Trevor: George Newbern *Sinestro: Clancy Brown *Kilowog: Kevin Michael Richardson *Tomar-Re: James C. Matthis III *Kanjar Ro: Steve Blum *Star Sapphire: Olivia d’Abo *Mirror Master: Alexis Denisof *Captain Boomerang: Greg Ellis *Captain Cold: Steve Blum *Heatwave: Nolan North *Professor Zoom: C. Thomas Howell *Gorilla Grodd: Powers Boothe *Iris West: Hynden Walch *Ocean Master: Roger Craig Smith *Black Manta: Khary Payton *Mera: Tara Strong *Vulko: Dee Bradley Baker *Darkseid: Kevin Michael Richardson *Desaad: Dee Bradley Baker *Granny Goodness: Benjamin Diskin *Steppenwolf: Fred Tatasciore *Lashina: Vanessa Marshall *Gilotina: Tara Strong Ultimatum: Fall of the Marvels In Ultimatum: Fall of the Marvels, the player gains access to a wide variety of Marvel characters (mostly inspired by their Ultimate Universe counterparts) during the worst crisis of the world yet. After a battle between the Avengers and the Masters of Evil, a large wave wipes out most of New York’s population, but some heroes manage to survive and save civilians. After the wave had faded, the remaining heroes gathered together to battle Magneto, who had caused the wave, but no one is prepared for the oncoming invasion from the Kree. Voice Cast: *Captain America: George Eads *Iron Man: Marc Worden *Thor: Travis Willingham *Hulk: Fred Tatasciore *Spider-Man: Will Friedle *Black Widow: Laura Bailey *Hawkeye: Troy Baker *Falcon: James C. Matthis III *Quicksilver: Matt Lanter *Scarlet Witch: Elizabeth Olsen *Wolverine: Steve Blum *Storm: Maria Canals *Phoenix: Jennifer Hale *Iceman: Yuri Lowenthal *Mister Fantastic: Robin Atkin Downes *Human Torch: James Arnold Taylor *Invisible Woman: Kari Wahlgren *Thing: Clancy Brown *Ms. Marvel: Grey DeLisle *Black Panther: Phil Morris *Baron Zemo: Robin Atkin Downes *Abomination: Robin Atkin Downes *Enchantress: Kari Wahlgren *Bullseye: Nolan North *Magneto: Kevin Michael Richardson *Mystique: Kelly Hu *Sabretooth: Peter Lurie *Juggernaut: Fred Tatasciore *Ronan: Troy Baker *Green Goblin: Fred Tatasciore *Doctor Octopus: Peter MacNichol *Venom: Crispin Freeman *Electro: Matt Lanter *Doctor Doom: Lex Lang *Hydro-Man: Alan Tudyk *Loki: Corey Burton *Hela: Jennifer Hale *Kang: Jonathan Adams *Ultron: Kevin Grevioux *Annihilus: James Arnold Taylor Additionals In addition to these games I will also still try to work on Injustice: Gods Going Rogue and Gallery Comics: World of Heroes, as well as the [[Marvel vs DC: Legends Collide Story Mode|story mode for Marvel vs DC: Legends Collide]]. Category:Blog posts